


6. Januar 2017 oder der Tag der schlechten Ideen

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was es in S4 sicher nicht geben wird. <br/>Aber zur Feier des Tages ein kleines, romantisches Geschenk an uns alle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	6. Januar 2017 oder der Tag der schlechten Ideen

 

 

Noch ehe er die Augen aufschlug, stöhnte er gequält auf, warf sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
Sein Geist war sofort klar und hellwach gewesen im Augenblick des Erwachens.  
  
Leider, diesmal.  
  
Er wusste genau, was für ein Tag heute war...!  
  
Er wäre ja einfach im Bett geblieben, aber Mrs Hudson wusste es auch, also war das wohl kaum eine Option...  
Wenigstens würden seine Eltern nicht vorbeikommen. Sie hatten da so einen Deal: War er über die Weihnachtsfeiertage bei ihnen gewesen, dann behelligten sie ihn im Austausch nicht am 6. Januar.  
Das war aber auch schon der einzige Lichtblick!  
  
Dass Mycroft sich auch nichts aus Geburtstagen machte, war ja sowieso klar.  
  
Es war ein grässliches Datum.  
Nicht wegen der Vierzig.  
  
Obwohl...  
Doch, das machte es natürlich noch schlimmer.  
  
Aber nicht viel.  
  
Er hatte nie Glück gehabt, mit diesem Datum.  
...und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, dann waren die Runden vielleicht sogar besonders übel....  
  
Vor fünf Jahren war er gerade seit ein paar Monaten angeblich tot gewesen.  
Nachdem er hatte mitansehen müssen, wie sehr es John getroffen hatte und dass sich sein armer Freund sogar Tage und Wochen später noch nicht das kleinste Bisschen von dem Schlag erholt zu haben schien, hatte sich der Detektiv in die Arbeit gestürzt, um Moriartys Netz so schnell wie möglich zu zerstören, damit er bald wieder zurückkehren könnte.*  
Aber heute vor genau fünf Jahren hatte er erkennen müssen, dass er Moriartys Anhängerschaft, die Erben seines Imperiums und dessen Ausmaß sträflich unterschätzt hatte.  
Wenn er an den Schrecken von damals dachte, wurde ihm jetzt noch übel. Es war ein richtiger Schock gewesen!  
  
Oh, Gott...! Das wird doch Jahre dauern...! hatte er gedacht.  
  
Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln gewesen!  
Wie sollte er das nur aushalten?  
  
Er hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, John in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion zu entführen und mit ihm in Neuseeland unterzutauchen.  
  
Hätte ich es nur getan..., dachte er jetzt.  
  
Naja. natürlich hätte er das nicht wirklich tun können...  
Sie hätten sie auch dort gefunden und John...  
Sherlock schauderte.  
  
Vor zehn Jahren war er auf Drogen gewesen, krank, heruntergewirtschaftet... An diesem Tag hatte er dringend einen Fix gebraucht. Natürlich hatte er das...  
Aber genau da war es passiert, dass der Freier, der sich ihm als erstes erwartungsvoll und lüstern genähert hatte, mit einem Mal stoppte. Er musterte den hageren Stricher im Schein der Straßenlaterne und meinte dann: "Nee, du bist mir zu alt!"  
Er war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen gewesen – nicht imstande, dem Wichser gleich eine reinzuhauen. Erst als der sich schon umgedreht hatte und zwei Schritte gegangen war, hatte er sich auf ihn gestürzt.  
  
Eine ziemlich blöde Idee.  
  
Einige Stunden später waren Mycroft und Lestrade in seiner Zelle aufgetaucht und hatten ihn in diese Entzugsklinik verschleppt...  
  
Vor fünfzehn Jahren hatte er einen Stoff ausprobiert, den er selbst entwickelt hatte.  
Die Freundschaft mit Victor...  
naja, die Beziehung mit Victor war gerade in die Brüche gegangen und er war wohl unkonzentriert gewesen beim Zusammenbrauen der Chemikalien...,  
was ihn beinahe ins Jenseits befördert hätte.  
  
Vor zwanzig Jahren hatte er ausnahmsweise mal richtig feiern wollen so wie normale Studenten, hatte ein paar Kommilitonen eingeladen.  
Genaugenommen sogar zwölf Leute, weil er schon geahnt hatte, dass einige absagen würden.  
Keiner hatte abgesagt.  
Aber es war auch keiner erschienen.  
  
In dem Winter als er fünfzehn wurde, hatte er eine üble Zeit in seiner damaligen Schule gehabt, so dass er sogar erleichtert war, mal wieder nachhause zu kommen, doch es wurde ein sehr trauriges Weihnachten: Redbeard war krank. Man hatte mehrere Tumore gefunden. Es sei aussichtslos, er würde sich nur quälen. Anfangs hatte sich Sherlock strikt geweigert, das zu akzeptieren, hatte gleich nach dem Boxing Day nochmal einen Termin bei einem anderen Tierarzt ausgemacht, aber die Diagnose war wirklich niederschmetternd. An seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag hatte er sich von dem vierbeinigen Freund für immer verabschieden müssen.  
  
Auch der sechste Januar fünf Jahre zuvor hatte einen Abschied mit sich gebracht: Seine Eltern waren übereingekommen, dass es besser wäre, Mycroft und er kämen auf eine richtige Schule, um sozialen Umgang mit Gleichaltrigen zu lernen.  
Nur, dass er damals noch nicht geahnt hatte, wie grässlich das werden würde!  
Ab da war der sechste Januar jahrelang einer jener fiesen Tage, an dem es zurück ins Internat ging. Sonst gar nichts.  
  
Auch der fünfte Geburtstag hatte eine Wendung zum Schlechten in seinem Leben bedeutet. Er war natürlich ein wissbegieriger kleiner Junge gewesen und seine Eltern und Mycroft hatten ihm alles erklärt, was er wissen wollte, er hatte bereits lesen und schreiben können und die Grundrechenarten, sich mit Pflanzen und Tieren beschäftigt – aber als er dann fünf war, hatten sie auf einmal alle drei angefangen, ihm systematisch alles Mögliche beizubringen, was ihn nicht die Bohne interessierte! Mummy hatte was von Lehrplänen, Allgemeinbildung und Prüfungsanforderungen erzählt. Aber vieles war einfach nur langweilig und total unwichtig!  
Vor allem, wenn man doch schon genau weiß, dass man Pirat werden wird!  
  
  
Schwere Schritte auf der Treppe rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Dazu kam das Klappern von Absätzen und helles Geplapper. Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer klappte, dann ein dumpfer Laut.  
  
"Ach, passen Sie doch auf! Da hinüber – links vor den Kamin...!"  
  
Oh, nein...! stöhnte Sherlock innerlich und hielt sich noch unter der Decke die Ohren zu.  
  
  
Als es wieder ruhig geworden war, quälte er sich dann doch nach draußen.  
In der offenen Schiebetür blieb er stehen und seufzte abgrundtief.  
  
Da war er also wieder:  
Johns Sessel.  
Was für eine unsinnige Aktion!  
Nun würde er ihn sich wieder ansehen müssen: Abend für Abend, Tag für Tag…  
Jeden Morgen würde er mit der Botschaft konfrontiert werden: "John ist nicht mehr hier."  
  
Wieso bilden sich eigentlich alle ein, sich in andere Menschen hineinversetzen und mit ihnen fühlen zu können?!fragte er sich sarkastisch.  
  
Sherlock schlurfte um das Möbel herum und ließ sich in den Le Corbusier-Sessel fallen, an dessen Seite sein Tee bereitstand. Zur Feier des Tages mit einem Cupcake mit einer Kerze darauf. Auf dem Schokoladenguss leuchtete in weißer Zuckerschrift eine geschwungene "40". Außerdem hatte Mrs Hudson eine Geburtstagskarte hingestellt. Sie zeigte eine Violine nebst Bogen, die zusammen mit einer roten Rose auf Notenblättern lag.  
Seit der Hochzeit hatte er nicht mehr gespielt... Er war innerlich verstummt. Musik hatte nicht mehr geholfen, hatte sich nur noch angefühlt wie ein hohler Euphemismus für seinen Schmerz.  
Sicher würde darin stehen, dass er jetzt 40 Jahre JUNG sei!  
Unter dem Tischchen lagen noch ein paar Päckchen. Ein Postpaket, von seinen Eltern natürlich, das Dunkelblaue war sicher von Lestrade und das Gelbe mit der roten Schleife von Molly.  
Irgendwelche neuen Bücher über Kriminalfälle, bzw. über Forensik.  
Traurig kehrte sein Blick zu dem leeren Sessel zurück.  
  
Es war an Johns und Marys Hochzeitstag gewesen. Er hatte ein paar Experimente durchgeführt, um sich abzulenken, war aber immer wieder zerstreut abgeschweift zu jenem Tag zwei Jahre zuvor, bis er sich dann sogar in einen Tagtraum hineingesteigert hatte und sich in der Fantasie verlor, er hätte die Trauung ruinieren können...  
  
Naja…, wäre Mary nicht schwanger gewesen und hätte er John damit nicht unglücklich und zornig gemacht…  
So zornig, dass er –  
  
  
Dann hatte ein schriller Schrei ihn in die raue Wirklichkeit geholt:  
Es brannte.  
Und die Rückseite von Johns Sessel hatte schon in Flammen gestanden.  
Mrs Hudson hatte mit der grauroten Decke gelöscht und ihn ausgeschimpft, weil er mal wieder den Rauchmelder lahmgelegt hatte.  
  
Und nun war der alte Ohrensessel komplett neu bezogen.  
Mrs Hudson hatte einen ganz ähnlichen Stoff ausgesucht.  
  
Aber was half das? Er würde nie wieder derselbe sein…  
  
Sherlock seufzte, dass die Kerzenflamme flackerte.  
(Er könnte nun den Sessel erneut in Brand setzen...)  
Dann löschte er sie mit angeleckten Fingern.  
  
  
Der Tee war noch zu heiß...  
Aber der Schmerz auf seiner Zungenspitze brachte wenigstens etwas Leben in seine dumpfe Stimmung.  
  
  
Sherlock stand auf, holte das Union-Jack-Kissen vom Sofa, lehnte es hochkant in den Sessel und setzte den Schädel obendrauf.  
  
Nein…  
Er konnte das nicht mehr.  
Mit dem Schädel reden.  
Es funktionierte nicht mehr.  
  
Es war alles so trostlos...  
  
  
Vor einem Jahr hatte John nur kurz hereingeschaut, er war spät drangewesen, wie er sagte, aber eine halbe Stunde könne er gerade noch bleiben, Mary und die Kleine hatten im Wagen gewartet. Sherlock hatte selbst behauptet, er sei mit einem Fall beschäftigt und hatte die Küche nicht verlassen, wo er geschäftig zwischen Laptop und Versuchsaufbau hin und her gehuscht war.  
Er hatte John kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt und ihm auch keine Chance gegeben, ihn zu umarmen oder auch nur die Hand zu schütteln.  
"Das war doch nicht nötig...Leg es irgendwo hin...", hatte er im Hinblick auf das Geschenk gesagt.  
Es hatte genauso abweisend geklungen, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte  
auch wenn sein Inneres nach John förmlich schrie.  
Geh nicht!  
Bitte, bitte, geht nicht...!  
  
Als dann nach knapp achteinhalb Minuten Besuch unten die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte er sein Verhalten zutiefst bedauert.  
  
Aber was hätte es gebracht, John ein letztes Mal zu umarmen?  
Vielleicht die Fassung zu verlieren…?!  
Nur nicht!  
Und ihm alles Gute wünschen?  
Nein, das hätte er nicht gekonnt!  
  
Bitter lachte er auf: Er hätte ihn um einen letzten Tanz bitten können!  
…oder ihm sagen, dass die kleine Elizabeth gar nicht seine Tochter war…  
Und dass es ihm vielleicht zu denken geben sollte, dass ein gewisser David am 1. Dezember eine Stelle in Princeton angetreten hatte.  
  
Sherlock wollte aufspringen und wieder zurück ins Bett, ehe er hier noch etwas zerschlug.  
  
Mrs Hudsons Tasse…  
Oder seine nutzlose Geige...  
  
Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht…?  
  
  
"Hu! Hu!" machte Mrs Hudsons Stimme hinter der Tür, die sie gleich vorsichtig öffnete und erfreut und aufmunternd lächelnd sagte: "Guten Morgen, mein Lieber! Alles Gute zu Ihrem Geburtstag!"  
  
Sie kam näher und umarmte ihn herzlich.  
  
"Da sind ein paar Briefe für Sie, Sherlock. – Erstechen Sie sie nicht gleich wieder!  
Ah, Sie haben die Kerze schon ausgeblasen! Ich hoffe, Sie haben daran gedacht, sich etwas zu wünschen!"  
  
Sherlock rollte die Augen.  
Es gab nur einen Wunsch – und der war vollkommen utopisch.  
  
"Oooch, Sie sind ja noch morgenmuffeliger als gewöhnlich…", neckte Mrs Hudson bedauernd.  "Überlegen Sie sich, was ich Ihnen heute kochen kann. Aber bitte spätestens bis elf, falls ich noch etwas besorgen muss. Dann lass ich Sie nochmal ein wenig in Ruhe…  
Schreiben Sie mir einfach eine Mail!“  
  
Mrs Hudson und ihr Laptop…, dachte er.  
  
John…, diese grauenhafte Weihnachtsparty…  
  
John!   
  
Er hob die Hand die die Briefe hielt und begann sie hektisch durchzugehen.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Ach, was – sicher hat er gemailt oder gesimst – das ist John. Der würde ihm doch keinen altmodischen Brief schicken!  
  
  
Wieder im Schlafzimmer checkte Sherlock seine Textnachrichten.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Kommt sicher noch. Es ist ja nicht mal zehn.  
  
  
Im Grunde hatte er vor einem Jahr seine Zweifel gehabt, ob John überhaupt vorbeischauen würde. Er war am Boxing Day bei den Watsons eingeladen gewesen…  
Es war…nicht gut gelaufen.  
Dass sie in die USA gehen, beide im Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital** abrbeiten und auch noch eine Paartherapie machen wollten, hatte ihm einen schweren Schlag versetzt.  
  
Vor zwei Jahren hatte er seinen Geburtstag in Isolationshaft verbracht. Er hatte bereits gewusst, was Mycroft arrangieren würde, hatte verlangt, John noch einmal zu sehen – ein letztes Mal...! – und sich dann doch so sehr davor gefürchtet…!  
Nein, er war kein Held. War es nie gewesen...  
Er hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, ihm zu sagen, wie die Prognose wirklich lautete, ihm zu sagen, was er empfand – ihn zu umarmen…  
...vor Mycroft und Mary...  
...und nicht zuletzt, weil er John das nicht schon wieder antun wollte, für immer Abschied zu nehmen…  
Dieses Mal wirklich...  
Aber vielleicht ebenso sehr, um sich den Anblick eines verzweifelten John zu ersparen.  
Er hatte auf einmal gewusst: Ich will John ein letztes Mal lachen sehen!  
Dieses Lachen mit mir nehmen...  
Und dann hatte er diesen Quatsch abgesondert: Dass Sherlock eigentlich ein Mädchenname sei…  
  
…wobei…das würde eine Menge erklären…  
  
Vor drei Jahren hatte ihn John mit Mary besucht, ebenso Molly und…? Tom – richtig, Tom…was für ein Idiot…, Lestrade mit neuer Freundin – grässliche Person!..., Anderson hatte mit einer dicken, jungen Frau mit Nasenpiercing hereingeschaut. Immerhin hatte er wirklich nichts mit ihr! Langes Haar und ein Gesicht wie ein Pfannkuchen.  
Wie hieß sie noch? Daphne? –  
Nein, es war die lateinische Version: Laura.  
Aus dem Fanclub. Sie hatte ihrem Idol ein Notizbuch mit Hypothesen überreicht – lauter krauses Zeug! Allerdings nicht dumm…  
...und sie hatte sich ein Selfie mit dem berühmten Detektiv erbeten.  
Immerhin hatte sie mit keiner Silbe verlangt, dass er den dämlichen Deerstalker tragen sollte!  
Und sie und Anderson hatten immerhin den Anstand besessen, bald wieder zu gehen.  
Auch Mike hatte reingeschaut, aber nicht lange. Er war nicht gut drauf gewesen.  
  
Sherlock hatte nicht einmal Lust gehabt, ihn deswegen zu deduzieren…  
  
Diese Party war nett gemeint gewesen, sicher…  
Aber wenn er doch stattdessen nur eine Stunde alleine mit John gehabt hätte…!  
  
Vor vier Jahren hatten sie einen Fall gehabt, er und John. Ein kleinwüchsiger, verschlagener Inder, der Giftpfeile durch ein Blasrohr verschoss! Eine Räuberpistole wie aus dem vorvorigen Jahrhundert!  
Ach, das war ausnahmsweise ein guter Geburtstag gewesen…!  
Er und sein Blogger wieder vereint gegen den Rest der Welt!  
Naja.  
Nicht ganz.  
Mary…  
Die bezaubernde, faszinierende, clevere Mary hatte in dem hübschen, sauberen, hellen und todlangweiligen Vorstadthäuschen auf John gewartet...  
Aber damals war sie Sherlock noch geradezu ideal für John erschienen…  
  
  
Zwei Jahre zuvor war er über seinen Geburtstag in Pakistan gewesen.  
DIE Frau retten.  
John hatte geglaubt, dass er nur einer Geburtstagsparty habe entkommen wollen – sich aber auch Sorgen gemacht, dass er so gar nicht erreichbar war.***  
  
  
Vor heute sieben Jahren hatte er an seinem Geburtstag die Kündigung für seine Wohnung in der Montague Street erhalten: Fristlos! Er hatte mal wieder experimentiert…****  
  
Vor acht Jahren hatte er die Idee gehabt, alte Bekannte aufzusuchen…aus seiner schlimmsten Zeit als obdachloser Junkie…  
  
Eine ganz, ganz miese Idee…  
  
Und vor neun Jahren hatte er diesen schrecklichen Krach mit Lestrade gehabt.  
Es hatte ausgesehen, als ob das nie wieder zu kitten wäre…  
  
  
Vor elf Jahren hatte er wegen eines Drogenexzesses ein Vorstellungsgespräch versäumt.  
Vor zwölf war er aus einem stinklangweiligen Laborjob geflogen…  
  
  
Es wurde zehn…wurde halbelf…  
  
Ein SMS-Alarm!  
Er sah nach.  
  
10: 33 DI Lestrade: Hallo! Alles Gute zum B-Day, Sherlock! Leider kann ich Ihnen heute keinen spannenden Fall schenken! ;-) Zu tun hab ich trotzdem. Aber wenn ich es schaffe, komme ich mal vorbei!  
  
Sherlock lächelte wehmütig. Guter, alter Lestrade…  
…so in zehn Jahren wird er in Pension gehen…und was mache ich dann…?  
  
  
Noch eine Textnachricht.  
  
10: 35 Molly Hooper: Hallo, Sherlock! Ich wollte dir nur alles Gute wünschen. Wenn du das Buch schon hast, tausche ich es auch gerne um, kein Problem! Gruß auch von Toby!  
  
Na, toll!  
Nun würde er doch auspacken müssen. Aber es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass er das Buch bereits besaß. In letzter Zeit hatte er nichts mehr angeschafft.  
  
Mrs Hudson würde wissen wollen, was sie kochen sollte…  
  
Oh, um Gottes willen, wieso sollte er an diesem grässlichen Datum auch noch…schmausen wollen!  
Und das war dann ja noch längst nicht alles: Man sollte es in Gesellschaft tun, reden und zu allem Überfluss noch guter Laune sein!  
Was für eine Zumutung…!  
  
Wieder ein Alarm.  
  
11:03 Mike Stamford: Hallo! Willkommen im Klub der ÜVies! Mach dir nichts draus, du siehst keinen Tag älter aus als 35. Wie geht‘s dir so? Schau doch mal rein, wenn du im Bart’s bist!  
  
Wieder nichts von John…  
Naja…  
Richtig: Die Zeitverschiebung.  
Wie...spät..., nein: früh war es jetzt noch in New Jersey…? Gerade mal fünf Uhr durch?  
  
…ach, ja…  
Das Sonnensystem, nicht wahr, John…?  
Okay, ja…  
Jedenfalls lohnt sich das eher, als sich zu merken, wer Premierminister ist…!  
  
Weißt du, wie ich meinen Geburtstag eigentlich gerne feiern würde?  
Mit dir an unsere alten Wirkungsstätten zurückkehren…  
Nur mit dir.  
Frühstück im Speedy's, später Essen bei Angelo, dann eine Taxifahrt, ein Spaziergang…Piccadilly Circus…flanieren auf der Shaftesbury Avenue…  
…damals die Morde im Hyde Park, weißt du noch…?  
…aber das ist Anfang Januar keine so gute Idee…   
Und dann war da dieser Mord im Astor Court Hotel…Zimmer 16, richtig…  
Wir könnten es buchen…  
…zu schräg…?  
Ja, okay…  
Zum Abschluss dann natürlich der Chinese am anderen Ende der Baker Street…!  
Oh, ich erinnere mich gut…!  
Damals…!  
Meine ganzen schlechten Angewohnheiten schreckten dich noch nicht ab…!  
Du warst hingerissen!  
…hast du mich je wieder so angesehen…?  
Wie konnte ich nur so rasch verdrängen, wie glücklich ich in dieser Nacht gewesen war…?!  
…mit dir…  
Oh, Gott, ich habe es in den darauffolgenden Wochen so gründlich vermasselt! Wie kann ich mich da beklagen…!?  
  
Das iPhone klingelte.  
  
„Mrs Hudson – Machen Sie sich doch keine Umstände…“, säuselte Sherlock außergewöhnlich artig.  
Nein, bitte nicht…, tut mir leid, ich…habe einfach keinen Appetit…“, gestand er dann und legte auf, ehe er sich noch jämmerlicher anhören würde.  
  
  
Ich könnte mich aufmachen und mir etwas Stoff besorgen, überlegte er.  
  
Aber wo sollte er ihn konsumieren?  
Hier sicher nicht.  
In einem seiner Verstecke?  
Aber in allen war es jetzt ziemlich kalt…  
  
Im Bart’s. Das spart Transportkosten! feixte Jim Moriartys Stimme in seinem Kopf trocken und zugleich in seinen eigenen Humor verliebt.  
Ach, halt die Klappe!  
…nein…  
Es gab immer noch viel zu tun… so viel...  
Auch wenn er sich noch immer nicht als Held sehen konnte, seine Fähigkeiten – und das Unvermögen der meisten Yarder! – verpflichteten ihn, sich noch eine Weile in den Dienst der Verbrechensbekämpfung zu stellen…    
  
  
Sherlock überlegte, dass es vielleicht nützlich wäre, wenigstens den Schein zu wahren.  
Er sollte hier nicht herumhängen, wie jemand, der sich wegen einer erdrückenden Depression völlig gehen ließ…!  
Aber es kostete eine Menge Überwindung an diesem speziellen Tag: Die Morgentoilette, die Rasur, das Frisieren, die Auswahl der Garderobe…  
  
Gnädiger Gott! Wozu nur das alles…?!  
  
Er rollte über sich selbst die Augen.  
  
Als ob er an diesen…skurrilen Gott glauben würde…!  
Falls es ihn tatsächlich doch gab, war er nicht besser als ein verlogener Politiker…  
  
  
Zwei Uhr…  
  
Wie kann es erst zwei Uhr sein…?!  
…wollte dieser Tag denn –  
  
Oh!  
So etwas hatte Mycroft an Weihnachten 2014 gesagt…  
  
…fast würde ich mich freuen, wenn er sich meldet…  
Quatsch…!  
  
  
Der Baumeister eines Gedächtnispalastes gegen den der Buckingham Palace eine Wellblechhütte ist, versank in wehmütig-demütigen Tagträumen…  
  
Dann geschah etwas Seltsames…  
Sherlock griff nun doch wieder zu seiner Geige!  
Natürlich war sie völlig verstimmt inzwischen.  
  
…irgendwann…   
  
Salome…?  
Die Oper nach diesem morbiden Stück von Oscar Wilde über die Prinzessin, die Johannes den Täufer töten ließ, weil er sie verschmähte?  
Ooooh…  
  
Völlig verdattert hatte Sherlock aufgehört zu spielen.  
Dass das keine reine, keine völlig originelle Impro gewesen sein konnte, war ihm klar gewesen – es ist einfach schwer, sich etwas völlig neues auszudenken, das obendrein halbwegs harmonisch klingt!  
…aber Salome?! Wollte er denn wirklich John entweder mit Haut und Haar…  
– oder, wenn das nicht ging – seinen Kopf auf einem Silbertablett?!? Sicher nicht…!!!  
  
Es ist eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, mit der Musik aufzuhören…viel, viel zu emotional…!  
  
  
Jemand kam die Treppe herauf.  
Leichte Schritte…Absätze…  
Nicht Mrs Hudson, nicht Molly…   
Nein, etwas stimmt nicht…  
Vielleicht…trägt sie etwas…  
Ein Geschenk natürlich, aber was konnte es sein?  
Nicht so schwer…aber…ungewohnt…  
  
Stille.  
  
Nein.  
Ich will es nicht wissen.  
  
  
SMS.  
  
12:17 Mycroft: Konnte nicht selbst kommen. Du weißt schon, die Brexit-Verhandlungen…! Aber Anthea ist diskret genug, dir das Päckchen nur vor die Tür zu legen. Ein Paket mit einer Grundausstattung ist unterwegs. Dachte, dass das jetzt vielleicht doch gut für dich wäre… Wenn nicht, dann nimm es mir nicht allzu übel und ich lasse ihn abholen. Alles Gute, Bruderherz!  
  
Päckchen…? Paket? Grundausstattung? ...IHN…?  
Wieso IHN???  
Na, so ein Arsch! Da muss ich dann doch nachsehen…!  
  
Auf dem Treppenabsatz steht ein kleines, breites kofferartiges Gepäckstück aus Peddigrohr…  
…es winselt leise…  
  
Ungläubig näherte sich Sherlock dem Transportkorb…  
  
Ich will das nicht noch einmal erleben! dachte er.  
Wieder diese…kompromisslose Hingabe – und dann den unerträglichen Schmerz…  
…in zehn, fünfzehn Jahren…oder wann…  
  
…oh, Gott…! Wenn ich nur so viel Zeit mit John gehabt hätte…!  
…na…, ich hoffe wirklich, du bist glücklich…  
  
Sherlock stand unschlüssig im Treppenhaus. Er hätte sich gerne wieder verkrochen.  
Aber da war dieser Korb…und dieses kleine, hohe, verängstigte Winseln…  
Das ging jetzt nicht mehr.  
  
Um es abzulehnen, musste er doch zuerst einmal das zweifelhafte Geschenk öffnen – dann konnte man weitersehen.  
  
Oh… Gooott…!  
  
Fassungslos und total überwältigt sah Sherlock auf den kleinen, roten Irish Setter in seinem Körbchen.  
Der Welpe hatte schon reingeschissen – ….aber völlig egal…!  
  
Oh, nein…! dachte Sherlock hilflos und beinahe verzweifelt über seinen Gefühlsausbruch: Ist der süß…!  
Mycroft…!  
Was machst du mit mir…?!  
…eigentlich glaube ich nicht wirklich, dass du mich quälen willst…  
…aber…das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein…?!  
Du bist so grausam!  
  
Dann begriff er die Botschaft.  
Sie lautete: Schmink dir John ab. Aussichtslos. Vielleicht hilft das ein wenig.  
Ja, das klang schon mehr nach Mycroft.  
  
Er spürte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten…  
Nein! Dieser niedliche kleine Kerl hatte was Besseres verdient als ihn!  
Gleich morgen würde er sich darum kümmern…  
Nein.  
So lange konnte er ihn nicht eingesperrt lassen...   
  
Er rief eine verlässliche Person seines Netzwerks an, die ihn nach Battersea bringen würde…  
Es musste gleich sein – ehe diese...  
Oh, Gott, diese Kulleraugen...!  
Oh, nein! Und was ist in zehn, fünfzehn Jahren? Oder vielleicht sogar schon früher?  
Mycroft! Willst du mir erneut das Herz brechen?!  
  
„Tut mir leid, Kleiner…ich eigne mich nicht als Herrchen…findest sicher was Besseres…“, sagte Sherlock zu dem kleinen, seidigen Fellbündel…  
Es drehte sich, genießerisch fiepend unter seiner Hand und himmelte ihn vertrauensselig an.  
  
Nein, lass das! dachte er: Ich wäre ein miserables Herrchen…Guck doch nicht so!  
Wieso machen einem alle diesen Tag so entsetzlich schwer…?!  
Nein. Okay. Ich weiß, das bin bloß ich…  
Seit ich John seinen Geburtstag so verdorben habe*****, ist mir das klar…!  
Wahrscheinlich geschieht es mir einfach recht!  
  
Scheiße – stopp mal! An so etwas glaube ich nicht…!  
  
  
Halbdrei...  
Mrs Hudson brachte Sherlock etwas zu Essen. Sie erfand den „Luntea“, „Tlunch“ oder den „Teanch“ oder den „Lea“…  
…jedenfalls war es etwas zwischen Mittagessen und Tee…  
Wie auch immer: Der berühmte beratende Detektiv ließ es durchfallen.  
  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                          
Es klingelte.  
Wenigstens etwas: Der Hund kommt weg.  
Aber es wäre natürlich praktischer, die Grundausstattung gleich als Spende mitzugeben. Blöderweise war die aber noch nicht eingetroffen.  
  
Oh, dieser ganze sentimentale Scheiß war Sherlock ja so etwas von zuwider…!  
Rasch wollte er den Kleinen wieder in das Körbchen sperren, aber: schwupps! …war er hinter das Sofa geflitzt!  
  
Was…?  
Wieso diese Schritte…?  
Ich hab nicht aufgemacht…?! Die sollen doch nicht bei Mrs Hudson klingeln!  
  
Aber dann geht die Tür auf und es ist einer der wenigen Momente in seinem Leben, in denen William Sherlock Scott Holmes fassungslos ist.  
In der Tür steht ein Gratulant.  
  
JOHN.  
  
„Hey, Sherlock…!  
Erm…  
Ich würd ja sagen, du siehst nicht wie…  
Ach, was!!!  
Gut, dich zu sehen!  
…mal ehrlich…  
Du hast das längst gewusst, dass Lizzy nicht meine Tochter ist…?!  
…naja…,  
Hast es mal wieder gut gemeint, oder…?  
Aber dass mich Mary nur deshalb manipuliert hat, nach Princeton zu gehen, um in SEINER Nähe zu sein, war wirklich dreist.  
Aber so ist sie nun mal. Und natürlich, wollte sie...mich von dir trennen.  
...aber David ist ein anständiger und eigentlich ganz passabler Kerl, er wird ein großartiger Dad sein. Und ich glaube, er war dann genauso erleichtert, Mary los zu sein, wie ich. Vor 2037 wird sie nicht aus dem Knast kommen; schon gar nicht, wenn sie sich weiter weigert, ihren Auftraggeber preiszugeben. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es jetzt nicht die schlechteste Idee war, Donald Trump zu erschießen...“  
  
Oh, Gott, diese blauen Augen…!  
Er ist da! Er ist wirklich da?!  
  
Der sonst so beherrschte Detektiv war knapp davor durchzudrehen…  
  
„Naja, sicher weißt du das längst…“  
  
…ich…weiß…?!  
  
Sherlock war ziemlich verdattert – aber selbst jetzt suchte er, das zu verbergen.  
...wobei...Trump? Wo hatte er den Namen schonmal gehört?  
Richtig. Mycroft hatte sich so über ihn aufgeregt.  
Oh, natürlich: Mycroft...!  
  
"Ähm..., kann ich...reinkommen?" fragte John halb amüsiert, halb verunsichert.  
  
"Wenn du nicht aufgrund einer Amnesie plötzlich vergessen hast, wie man sich mittels zwei Beinen fortbewegt, solltest du dazu imstande sein", konterte Sherlock trocken.  
  
"Manchmal vergesse ich glatt, wie amüsant du sein kannst!  
Alles, alles Liebe zum Vierzigsten – glaub mir, es ist längst nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört!"  
  
Sherlock bekam Herzklopfen und einen leichten Schwindelanfall, als John ihn umarmte.  
Aber dieser schien nicht wirklich damit gerechnet zu haben, dass Sherlock ihn innig in die Arme schließen würde...  
  
"Hey, Sherlock...? Alles okay...?" erkundigte er sich beunruhigt und legte seinerseits seine Hände flach auf den bebenden Rücken seines Freundes.  
  
Sherlock wagte es nicht, den Mund aufzumachen.  
  
"Ich hab dich auch vermisst...", flüsterte John dann. "...du bist ja noch dünner geworden...  
und...sag mal: Ist das da ein...Hundekörbchen...?"  
  
Sherlock löste sich seufzend von John.  
  
"Ja, aber ich behalte ihn nicht. Ist eine ganz dumme Idee."  
"Du meinst, weil...du ihn überleben wirst?"  
"Was sonst!" brummte Sherlock.  
"Ist das der einzige Grund?" fragte John eindringlich.  
  
Sherlock wandte sich zu ihm um und sah in Johns blaue Augen.  
  
"Ja. Ja, das ist wohl wirklich der einzige Grund...", gestand er.  
"Du würdest also nur wegen der unabwendbaren Trauer über den Verlust irgendwann einmal auf die Gesellschaft eines Hundes verzichten, den du...dir immer gewünscht hast...?"  
"Du kennst meine Methoden, John", brummte Sherlock ein wenig heiser.  
"Allerdings.  
Hamlet."  
"Hm?" machte Sherlock verwundert.  
"„Ist's Wahnsinn auch, so hat es doch Methode“!"  
"Ach, das...  
Ist es in dem Koffer?" fragte er, nur um vom Thema abzulenken.  
"Hm?"  
"Mein Geschenk."  
"Du hast die anderen noch gar nicht ausgepackt..."  
  
Komisch, wieso versuchte jetzt John auch abzulenken? fragte sich Sherlock.  
  
Dann stutzte John und ging zu seinem alten Sessel.  
  
"Mrs Hudson meinte, er müsse...aufgearbeitet werden...", erläuterte der Detektiv.  
  
John warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Das sah der alten Dame überhaupt nicht ähnlich!  
  
"Also...ist es in dem Koffer?"  
"Du... wirst es nicht wollen...  
Ich war...mir da ohnehin nicht sicher, ob du's wollen würdest...  
...nein, es war eine ganz dumme Idee..."  
"Der sechste Januar war schon immer ein Tag, an dem sich die dummen Ideen häufen!"  
  
Als John hinter sich die Kofferschlösser aufschnappen hörte, fuhr er entrüstet herum.  
Sherlock sah ihn fragend an, Verständnislosigkeit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Es lag kein Päckchen in dem Koffer, er enthielt einfach genau das, was man in einem mittelgroßen Reisegepäckstück eines erwachsenen Mannes erwarten würde.  
  
"John..., heißt das, du...", stammelte Sherlock schwach.  
"Tja..., ich wollte...  
...aber vielleicht...kann ich ja zumindest...  
Also, wirklich nur, bis ich was gefunden habe..."  
"JOHN! WAS hast du eigentlich sagen wollen!" forderte Sherlock mit bebender Stimme zu wissen. Er stand jetzt dicht vor ihm und sah auf den Kleineren herunter.  
  
John räusperte sich verlegen.  
  
"Nun..., eigentlich...  
Oh, das ist albern und...kitschig! Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht...!" stöhnte er lachend.  
"Das Geschenk..., das sollte...  
Das sollte...ich sein..."  
  
Das spöttisch-verschämte Schmunzeln auf Johns Gesicht erstarb, als er Sherlock in die Augen sah.  
Die sonst oft so undurchdringliche Maske wurde offen und weich vor ungläubigem Staunen, formte dann ein schmerzliches Lächeln, dessen Spannung sich in einem immer noch ungläubigen kurzen Lacher entlud.  
Und dann fand sich John erneut in einer festen Umklammerung wieder.  
Keuchend vergrub Sherlock sein Gesicht an Johns Schulter und dachte ein wenig wirr: Freudentränen...? Gibt es die wirklich...?  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Wenn du magst, bleib ich für immer...", flüsterte John zärtlich und strich mit einer Hand Sherlocks Locken zurück.  
"Sherlock, weinst du?!" fragte er betroffen.  
  
Innerlich schrie Sherlock erschrocken auf, als John zurückwich - doch dann legte der Arzt behutsam die warmen Hände um sein Gesicht und er hielt still.  
"Ist das...der einzige...Grund...?" wisperte John, während er die Tränen von Sherlocks Wangen küsste.  
Sherlock schloss die Augen. "Der einzige...", hauchte er atemlos. Dann fand er blind und ohne überhaupt suchen zu müssen, Johns Lippen, zog ihn erneut in seine Arme und hatte das zugleich wunderbare und beängstigende Gefühl, vor Glück zu zerspringen.  
  
Das helle Jaulen klang fast ein wenig eifersüchtig.  
  
John musste lachen.  
Sherlock schmunzelte trotz der Störung. Nicht so sehr, weil es so niedlich geklungen hatte, sondern weil er Johns Lachen so sehr vermisst hatte.  
  
"Tja, ich glaube, wir müssen dann erstmal ein bisschen einkaufen gehen.", stellte John fest.  
  
Oh, nein, er will tatsächlich, dass wir ihn behalten? dachte Sherlock hin- und hergerissen,  ...soll ich wirklich? ...wir..., ich habe gerade wir gedacht... Träume ich?  
  
"Wenn...es...passiert, werde ich da sein, um dich zu trösten", versprach John.  
  
  
Das kannst du nicht wissen. Und ich auch nicht, auch wenn ich noch so sehr auf dich aufpassen werde, dachte Sherlock und sah liebevoll auf John hinunter.   
  
Aber nun war er sich sicher, dass es besser war, zu riskieren, dass einem irgendwann wieder das Herz gebrochen wurde – als es überhaupt nicht zu spüren.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ENDE  
  
  
  
*         <http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52b0a052000277132dfda1ec/13/Ein-langer-heimlicher-Abschied>  
  
**       Das fiktive Krankenhaus in dem Dr House arbeitet.  
  
***     <http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55aa70eb0002771315ab8b29/1/Oh-Shit->  
  
****   <http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5396ed68000277131c8620cd/8/Der-Geschichtenerzaehler-A-Study-in-Sherlock>  
  
***** <http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52b9fc36000277132cba6a25/1/221b-Many-Happy-Returns->

**Author's Note:**

> (Was ich hierbei gelernt habe: Nächstens schreibe ich doch wieder in der ersten Person... ;-) )


End file.
